Naruto: The Migrated Sage Ep1
by SoulsVeteran
Summary: 3 years after the war has ended and peace is now obtained by the Allied Nations. One Naruto Uzumaki still struggles to find peace, happiness and love in his life. Naruto takes Sannin status and ventures outside the Shinobi lands discovering a world where Chakra isn't known. The Sage takes upon himself to unite the outside world beyond the Shinobi lands.


**This is a different type of story I wanted to try out. It's kind of based on fanfics where Naruto is heartbroken, or at least mentally hurt to the point where he decides to leave the village for his own sake.**

 **The backstory for this is similar to xHinalovex's Sweetheart story, but with smaller and more numerous differences as the back story I made was from before I discovered her story.**

 **But pretty much, Naruto gets heartbroken, decides to take Sannin status to leave for as long as he wants to train, learn more about the world and most of all... start from scratch like he did when he first became a Shinobi. Now, he journeys beyond the Shinobi lands and discovers new a new world that doesn't know chakra, but instead, advance civilizations that develop using technology.**

 **How will Naruto combine the Shinobi world and Technology together on his journey?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Start**

3 years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Shinobi Nations have finally settled into a new Era of peace, one that would last much longer than all those that had come before, perhaps even forever. All this was possible due to the aspirations of one boy, who struggled through many tussles to become the man who save the world…

Naruto Uzumaki.

However, despite bringing peace to the once war hungry Nations who desired nothing but to prove superiority to one another.

Naruto was not so good at finding his own peace and most of all… happiness.

During the last 3 years of him catching up on the education he had once been denied, receiving his parent's and godfather's inheritance and training to become Hokage. He had made many mistakes he regrets making.

He had spent too much time on self-improvement to the point he had less time with his friends.

However, the one that hit him the most, was Hinata Hyuga, the woman who had been the first and most devoted believer in his ambition… no longer wanted anything to do with him.

He knew why, it was because he had not said anything about her confession that when he decided to say something stupid to keep a certain atmosphere, she had snapped and went off on him about his lack of response. Naruto honestly did feel like an ass for not responding, but also couldn't help but feel like she was being hypocritical since she herself didn't say anything about it either.

Heck! Whenever he had tried to hang out with, she'd always become all shy and timid then tell him that she had to go, or was busy in some way. Only to find her hanging out with the rest of their friends. Naruto thought this was her way of telling him that she was taking back her confession.

Speaking of friends, this one mistake lead to Naruto realising who his friends really were as they most of them resented him for breaking her heart.

The only ones who didn't outright blame him or lose faith in him were his older sister figure, Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Kakashi Hatake his sensei, his Grandma figure Tsunade Senju and of course, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

But even they barely supported him with his genuine attempt to win Hinata over.

However, one night when he decided to sneak into the Hyuga Compound, he had managed to infiltrate one of Hiashi Hyuga's private quarters where he and his daughter, Hinata were discussing something important to her.

Hiashi said, "So, you want to arrange a marriage with this Clan Heir, is that right?"

Hinata replied, "Hai, as soon as possible Father, with this, the Clan can finally move forward."

Naruto's heart had shattered at this revelation. He was known for his determination, but even that had limits as he had almost given up during the war however, Hinata had restored his vigor that moment. Who knew it'd be the same person that would take it away, his idol, that one who showed him the strength he was working towards.

No longer having the determination and courage to listen to the rest of the meeting, he used one of his Father's signature techniques, the Flying Thunder God to warp himself somewhere else…

 **At the Hokage's office**

Kakashi was just finished writing and submitting his reports about the Trade Agreements and smaller alliance made between the Nations. He was about to grab his new copy of the recently revived 'Icha Icha' series called, 'Icha Icha Chase' written by Jiraiya's protégé, Naruto.

However, he had a familiar flash in front him, telling him that it was Naruto. He honestly shouldn't had been surprised that Naruto had mastered his Sensei's prized technique, especially with the Blonde's phenomenal rate of development amplified by his Shadow Clone training method.

Kakashi eye smiled at him and greeted him.

"Yo Naruto, what brings you here? I don't remember having anymore reports needed from you." He asked in a friendly manner.

Naruto however, just got straight to the point.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here for that. I want to leave the Village for a while…" Naruto bluntly put it.

Kakashi was inwardly shocked, the most loyal Shinobi, no, the most dedicated person in the world, wanted to just leave all of a sudden.

Kakashi however didn't show it and replied.

"Now now Naruto, why do you want to leave? Also, I can't just let you go without a good reason, especially since you are nearly done with your Hokage training." Kakashi replied.

Naruto replied, "I'd like to leave due to an excessive amount of stress… due to the fact I have abused the Shadow Clone training method almost destroying my mind." He half told the truth. He wasn't lying, his training had been incredibly taxing on his mental health, but it wasn't anything he could recover from. But with what he had discovered only a few minutes ago. He was pushed over the edge.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes suspecting there was more to it than that, but accepted his reasoning as he had warned his student to relax on the Shadow Clones.

"Alright, that's a good reason enough, but how long do you want to be out of the Village for?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto replied, "As long as I wish." Kakashi finally let his shock show and questioned him.

"Naruto! That's quite the leave you are taking, what about the Hokage position? Everybody wants you to take it. Imagine the shock everyone will feel if you just left all of a sudden." Kakashi reasoned.

Naruto took a stern look and rebutted, "Well I can't be Hokage if I'm braindead before I even take the job and like you informed me before I started my training… I must be of great mental condition for the role which I don't have now."

Kakashi sighed in agreement, he couldn't refute that fact, especially with how Naruto had almost lost his cool.

"Alright, but still, how do you suggest that you leave the Village for as long as you desire without becoming a missing-nin?" Kakashi asked as a test.

Naruto simply replied, "If you give me Sannin status, then that's possible."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, here's the forms, just fill it in and I'll take care of the rest." Naruto thanked his sensei and filled in the form as quickly as he could. The sooner he was out, the better.

Kakashi looked at the forms checking everything was alright, he frowned at the fact that Naruto had written down that he wanted to leave right away. But couldn't do anything about.

He dismissed Naruto who just flashed away.

Kakashi then looked out the window and thought to himself.

'What could have broken my student during this time of peace?' he wondered.

 **With Naruto**

As soon as Naruto had flashed into his apartment, he quickly sealed most of his belongings and the essentials into a hand storage seal on a red arm band he wore on his left arm of his black military vest.

Then he quickly made his way to the village gates, where he spotted a dark-haired figure, slightly taller than him, but much thinner and lanky compared to Naruto's broad shouldered and built structure.

Naruto said, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke asked rhetorically, "So you're really leaving?" Naruto nodded and replied.

"Yeah… Too many things on my mind and a lot more I need to do before I ever consider becoming Hokage…" Naruto answered.

Sasuke 'Hn'd' at the respond in acceptance.

"Do what you want." Sasuke seemly said in an uncaring tone.

As Naruto walked through the gates. Sasuke told him one last thing.

"Naruto… For all that's happened for the last 3 years and what I made worse… I'm sorry…" Sasuke apologised.

Naruto stopped for a second before telling him, "There's no need to apologise… I brought all that upon myself, ya know."

Sasuke wanted to refute that claim, but Naruto had already body flickered to who knows where.

Sasuke then looked down and mutter.

"I should have helped you…" he said in regret.

 **3 months later**

Naruto's journey had come a long way since his departure, he wasn't just on a training trip to another Nations. He was venturing out into a new world beyond the Shinobi Lands. In both desperation to leave his old mistakes behind and starting anew from nothing but his own efforts. He had found success like that once, so he could do it again especially since he was more experienced and much wiser.

He was currently on a boat he and Inari and designed and built together themselves. It was made for long, harsh rides along with being quite comfortable. It was large enough for Naruto to do his Shinobi training as it was hell for a Shinobi if they couldn't train at least once in a week.

He was currently meditating to communicate with his tenant, Kurama, who had finally regained his full power and was on friendly terms with Naruto to the point even he was willing to teach Naruto what he had picked up on Sealing due to having memorised the knowledge of his past two Uzumaki Jinchuriki's.

"Oi Kit! Are you alright?" Kurama asked suddenly.

Naruto was taken off guard by this and replied.

"Ah nothing is wrong with me Kurama! What makes you say that!?" he tried to laugh it off.

However, Kurama wasn't convinced.

"Kit! I can feel what you feel, so you can't fool me. Talk to me Kit, it might help you." He advised.

Naruto took his depressed mood he had been surpressing.

He simply said, "I… I really lost my chance…" he didn't finish what he was saying.

But Kurama being able to feel out negative emotions and then using that to read people's thoughts to some point. Figured it out rather quickly.

Kurama told him, "Naruto… You haven't lost anything. You are still the one who brought back the Old Man's dream and you are definitely the one who gained the respect of the whole world. What's one girl going to take from you?" he asked.

Naruto looked down even more, "Love… Family…" he muttered out.

Kurama sighed and told him, "Kit, love isn't always found through that corny stuff like marriage and family doesn't have to be a thing that results from intercourse. You may not know it, but you found love from all the bonds you have made and through those bonds, you acquired family. Much like your ancestor before you did. So, don't let the Hyuga get to you so much. It's not the end of the world."

Naruto looked up at Kurama in surprise. Kurama then said one last thing.

"I'm not saying, stop loving the girl. You'll still love her no matter what, just like how I respect the Old Man. Just remember, you still have familiar love from the first family you ever made."

Naruto gave Kurama a genuine smile he hadn't cracked in a while.

"Thanks Kurama! I needed that, ya know!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kurama smiled as Naruto exited his mindscape.

"What an idiot!" he playfully said.

As Naruto exited his mindscape, he went outside of his boat and looked out to see the vast ocean sea.

Among the ocean, he spotted a land mass of land. His eyes glimmered in excitement due to the possibility of exploring an entirely new continent far, far from home.

A vast distance, weeks of travel on boat just to see more of the world that lies beyond the Shinobi Nations.

As the boat neared land, so did his excitement. When his boat finally reached shore, he anchored down and jumped onto the beach.

He looked around in amazement at the scenery before him. It was different from what he was used to seeing back in the Shinobi Nations, but not alien. He spotted cement stairs leading up to areas made of cement as well surrounded by flora and colourful birds flying about.

Not wanting to waste time, he summoned 50 Shadow Clones to scout the area for materials for his temporary house whilst he decided to look around for a good place to settle.

After 20 minutes of venturing further, he noticed that the cement trail he followed was apparently a road. This further became a possibility when he spotted a metal sign in a language he couldn't understand.

As he walked further, he spotted in the distance what appeared to be a massive city full of skyscrapers. He decided to dispel his clones as he assumed that he'd need the chakra if he wanted to get to the city as soon as possible. And he was correct, the city was quite far, added to the fact, Naruto had no way of actually knowing where he had to go, but follow the road.

Fortunately, something amazing happened. He heard a 'beeping' sound coming from behind him getting his attention, what he saw amazing him. He saw what appeared to be a type of vehicle on four wheels with a Black man driving it. The man opened the glass panel to poke his head out and called out to Naruto.

"Hey man! What do ya think ya doin walking all the way out here! The city is hours away on foot! Ya cray cray or sumthing?" the man said.

If it wasn't for the fact Naruto relearned Ninshu during the three years of studying and his months of traveling. He wouldn't have understood a word, but fortunately Ninshu allowed him to have a universal understanding of all things, including languages despite technically not knowing it at all.

"Ah… Sorry… I'm kind of new around here and don't know my way around, so can you help me out, ya know?" Naruto asked the man.

The dark-skinned man smiled at him, "Of course! I'll help you out, can't leave someone out here now can I! Haha!" he reasoned making Naruto laugh with him.

The man told Naruto to get into the vehicle he called a 'car', or his pride and joy, his 'Lexus LFA' he said the name of the car was.

Naruto found the whole experience quite fun, he never thought something like this was made out here in the world. He had neve seen anything like this back home besides Chakra armour and trains.

As he was being driven by the man, who introduced himself as Dave Augustus, he and Naruto enjoyed some small talk about where he was and what he does for a living.

Dave told him, "Well me! I live somewhere in that City, New York! I got the job I always wanted, an engineer, a wife, two kids, a tough boy and one little angel. They're my world and I wouldn't give them up for anything. I also do a little bit of boxing in my spare time, you should try it out, it's fun! What about you Naruto?" he asked at the end.

Naruto grinned brightly at the guy, "Well, I come from a place pretty far from here! I'm a Shinobi of a Village called the Hidden Leaf which is now part of an Alliance. I like training, sealing and making friends, ya know!" he told him.

Dave laughed, "Man! I don't know what all that Shinobi and Sealing stuff is, but that does sound amazing! You think you can tell me more about?" He asked. Naruto agreed to it.

Then Dave asked Naruto, "So what about your family? Anything you got on them?"

Naruto took a sad smile and told him, "My parents were amazing people, who I still look up to even today. Heck, I looked up to my Dad before I even knew he was my Dad!" This made Dave raise an eyebrow.

Naruto explained to him how he was an orphan and found out about his parents much later in life earning a few apologies from Dave about asking. Fortunately, Naruto didn't reveal anything about Chakra monsters and Ninjutsu.

 **1 Hour later**

The two were nearing the City of New York. What Naruto saw made his eyes widen.

This was a city!? It was way bigger and even more developed than any capital back in the Shinobi Nations. Only the electricity poles and light up signs were familiar to him.

He looked towards Dave who was smiling at him and he simply asked.

"Like what you see Naruto?" Dave asked.

Naruto grinned back, "Like it? No… I'm absolutely blown away!"

This made Dave laugh as well as Naruto.

In a new continent, a new country, with new people.

He had already made a new friend, and possibly started a new life.

In this new life, he thought of all the opportunities that he could grasp and help the Shinobi Alliance.

The young Sage had a lot going on for him now.


End file.
